The Real Ultimate Power
by Smash King24
Summary: Chris Thorndyke gets a hold of the seven chaos emeralds and all hell breaks loose. This is for all those Sonic fans who think Chris is gay and thinks he should die. Kind of disturbing. Chris is gay in this story.


The Real Ultimate Power

**Author's Note:** I'm surprised no one has made something like this. If they already have then I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm copying you're idea. I totally came up with this idea myself. This is for any Sonic fans who think Chris Thorndyke is gay and should die. Don't forget to review, I would love to hear you're comments.

Only Chapter: Chris Thorndyke and Chaos Emeralds Don't Mix

"Chris! I already told you! Just leave me alone!" cried Sonic as he ran through the front door of Thorndyke mansion. Chris came in behind him, his arms out wide as if he wanted to hug the blue hedgehog.

"But Sonic! I love you! Won't you make love to me in my room?! I promise not to cry this time!" he yelled back. Sonic did not look back. This had been going on all day. He spent his whole morning running around Station Square, trying to get away from this maniac. Chris had just recently told him that he was gay. It all made sense now to Sonic. It explained why he never wanted Sonic to leave, and it also explained why he saved the blue rodent in the first place.

"Darnit Chris!" said Sonic as he ran into the attic and slammed the door shut behind him. He sat on top of the door on the floor ro make sure Chris would not get to him. Amy was lying on the bed, reading a "Nintendo Power Magazine" upside down for no reason except to make herself look busy while she secretly contemplated her next devious plan to catch her blue hero. She stared at Sonic who was sitting on the door.

"Hi Sonic! Watcha doin'?" she asked casually.

"Sonic! You won't get away from me!" called Chris from under the door. He banged hard on the door, which made Sonic bounce up and land back down on the door. Chris was always like this nowadays. Gay with no hopes at all. Even Danny, the only kid on the block who was probably as gay as him, turned him down because he felt Chris was too gay fo anyone. Helen and Francis ditched him a few days ago and Chris has had nothing to think about but get in bed with Sonic and turn off all the lights. "Playing hard to get again Sonic?! Oh you make me so horny sometimes!" he said from beneath the door. Amy just stared at the hedgehog.

"I didn't need to hear that," she said.

"Man, he's worse than you! I can barely keep him away from me!" yelled Sonic. He was soon thrown off the door as Chris burst into the room.

"Ah ha! Found you!" he said. Sonic got up off the ground and made a run for the window. Unfortunately, Chris had barred them shut just in case he would ever need to trap Sonic in the house. "You won't get away that easy!" he said as he slowly approached Sonic. Sonic looked at Amy who looked at Chris. She was deciding whether she should help Sonic with his little problem. Sonic was out of patience. He jumped up in the air and spin dashed Chris in the face. The force of the attack instantly shattered the bridge of his nose and Chris started bleeding on the floor. "Sonic! How could you! I thought you loved me!" he said crying. Sonic looked at him angrily.

"What the hell gave you that idea?!?!" he replied as he ran out the door and back into Station Square. Why was he even living in the mansion with Chris? Amy looked at Chris on the floor and then turned back to her magazine.

"Serves you right you homo," she said. Chris got up, holding his bleeding nose.

"Why? Why can't I ever catch him?" he asked no one in particular.

"Now you know how I feel," repliee Amy, "except Sonic would never think to hurt me. That's how I know he loves me!" Chris looked at her, blood creeping onto the floor.

"You bitch," he said to her. Amy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, no you didn't..." she started. Chris went over to her and punched her in the face. Amy screamed. "That's for making Sonic love you more than me!" he said maniacally. Amy felt a tear meet her eye. That hurt bad. But she wasn't about to take it from this kid. She pulled out a hammer from her hammerspace and whacked him in the nuts with it 17 times before hammering him in the gut, then stomping on his twitching body, followed by more hammering on his ugly face, where she then finished off with a full out golf swing and knocked him out the window, through the metal bars barricading them in the small room. Chris fell four stories on to the long drive way below. He then got run over by Tails' Tornado, which he was taking out for a test run for like the 16th time today. Chris wobbled around in the parking lot clumsily. Amy laughed at him from the attic.

"Serves you right BEE-YOCH!!!" she said triumphantly before holstering her hammer. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up from the nasty bruise Chris gave her. Chris began crying on the pavment.

"Why does everyone hate me?! WHY!?!" he cried.

"Because you're gay!" said a random passer-by. Chris pretended not to hear him.

"I need to find a way to get Sonic! My body yearns for him!" Chris sat down and thought for awhile. What was Sonic's one weekness? Hmm... Oh yeah, water! "But I don't want to drown him. There has to be a way for me to get as fast as him." Hmm... If only I had the chaos emeralds... That's it! Chris stood tall on the bloody pavement. "I know what to do!" he said loudly.

"No you don't! You're retarded and gay and no one likes you!" said the random passer-by.

"Leave me alone!" replied Chris. The guy left him alone. Chris then got on his tricycle and rode it all the way to...

Angel Island! Chris found the shrine of the Master Emerald and wandered around it for 2 hours looking for Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Where the hell are you?! Don't make me lick you're Master Emerald!" Chris went up to the large gem and began licking it. He started feeling erotic on the inside and soon began kissing the emerald. He lost control of himself and started making out with the shiny reflection of himself. "Oh Sonic! You're skin is so hard!" Chris moaned.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!1111!!?!?!!?/!one1!?!?!?!?!??0_0???!!!!?!!?!??!?!!11!!!?!?!?!" called a familiar voice. Chris turned around to see an angry echidna staring at him directly in the eyes.

"Um, uh... Knuckles! I'm was looking all over for you!" replied Chris. Knuckles looked past Chris at his Master Emerald which was covered in saliva. He winced an eye at the scene before looking back at Chris.

"What were you doing to my emerald?" Chris got nervous.

"Um, nothing, I was uh, giving it, uh, um, a bath. Yeah, that's it! A bath! All clean now! No need to worry!" he lied. Knuckles was not impressed.

"I'll give you five seconds to get ungly face off this island. If you're not out of my sight by then, you'll soon know what it feels like to have a metal fist lodged in you're ass," said the echidna. Chris sprinted for dear life, until he remembered why he came here in the first place and stopped.

"Wait, I need the chaos emeralds, Knuckles!" he said. Knuckles looked at him.

"The emeralds? Why the hell do you think I have them? Oh, by the way, you're five seconds are up." Chris squeeled as Knuckles' large fists with the shovel claw were shoved right up his anus. He started bleeding uncontrolably and ran away from the red animal as fast as he could.

"Dammit Knuckles!" he cried as he jumped off the flopating island and fell in the shark infested water below. Chris got a leg bitten off by a shark that he landed on, but spit it back out quickly. Chris swam for shore with only one leg. He made it to the beach and saw Shadow standing by himself near the water. "Oh Shadow! My second lover! Thank goodness you're here!" Chris hopped over to the black hedgehog, but Shadow stepped back from him.

"Chris, get away from me. I told you last week, I'm not gay. I'm trying to think of a way to bring Maria back to life. Now, if you'll please excuse m-"

"Maria! Maria! Maria! That's all you ever talk about! I hate to break it to you but you're girlfriend is DEAD! She's been dead for more than 50 years now! You need to move on! As a matter of fact, why don't you move in with me? I'm sure I could-" Shadow pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the gay boy.

"What did you say about Maria?" he asked. Chris looked down the barrel of the weapon.

"I-"

"Wrong answer."

"But I didn't say any-"

Bang! Chris fell on the ground, a bullet hole thorugh his chest.

"Shadow...."

Bang! Bang! Bang! Chris put his head down.

"Sha-"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Shadow stared at the body.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Reload....

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Shadow holstered his weapon and walked away form the scene. As he left, 7 glowing emeralds washed up on the shore, right next to Chris' dead body. They glowed with bright lights as their energy was transferred over to the body. Chris's hair turned a golden colour and he rose up from the bloody sand below him. The emeralds floated in a circle around him. His eyes turned red and dark energy surrounded his body as he slowly floated off the ground.

"Sonic... you will be mine."

Chris flew off at the speed of light to his mansion.

Sonic was lying on the couch, watching "Resident Evil: Degeneration" on demand. His feet were propped up on the coffee table in front of him. "Gee, haven't heard form Chris in awhile. Hope he's dead," said Sonic to himself. Suddenly, the room door burst open as Super Chris hovered under the door frame.

"Hey there, big boy," Chris tried to say as seductively as he could but failed. Sonic stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, shi-" Super Chris tackled Sonic off the couch and was on top of him on the floor.

"Chris get off of me!" cried Sonic. Chris started humping him and enjoying it.

"No Sonic! I love you! You'll never change that about me!" Amy walked into the room and saw the human on top of her love.

"Oh, not on my watch!" she said as she pulled out a huge f***ing hammer. She slammed it into the side of Chris' head and sent him flying out the window. She helped Sonic up off the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked. Sonic got up.

"Oh yeah, just great. I've always wanted to be raped by Chris Thorndyke. Especially when he's in super form, which I didn't even know was possible for him!" Chris flew into the room again and grabbed Sonic. He threw him outside onto the front lawn and followed him. Amy jumped out the window and followed too. Sonic rolled on the grass before stopping and getting up. "Chris! Stop this now!" he said. Chris floated in front of him.

"Oh no you don't Sonic! I won't let you get away from me this time!"

"Alright! You asked for it!" said Sonic as he jumped into a homing attack and charged at Chris. Sonic bounced off of him when he made contact. "What?!?" he said. Chris started laughing maniacally. Amy went over next to Sonic and joined his side.

"You can't hurt me! I'm in super form! I am the ultimate power!" said the boy. Suddenly, Shadow appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the neck. Chris flew into a parked car. Shadow walked over to Amy and Sonic.

"That boy is insane," he said plainly.

"Well no shit!" replied Amy. Shadow pulled out his bazooka and launched the rocket at Chris who as on the car. The car exploded and smoke rose up high in the air.

"There, he's dead," said Shadow. He flinched when he saw Chris charge out of the wreckage at full speed and close lined him right across the face. Shadow flew back through 50 houses before landing on the outskirts of the city, a few miles away from the battle. "Damn, that hurt," said Shadow as he rubbed blood off his face. Chris turned to Sonic.

"Don't fight me, Sonic. You can't win," he said. Sonic braced himself. "We can live together happily, just you and me. We could get married and have children together. We could start our own traditions. Wouldn't that be fun?" Sonic stared at the human.

"Are you kidding me?" replied Sonic.

"Nope," replied Chris as he charged at Amy and punched her in the same place he hit her earlier that day. She was sent flying over tall buildings and landed in the ocean on the other side of the city.

"Amy!" cried Sonic. But it was no use. There's no way he could outrun Chris. He was just to fast.

"Last chance, Sonic. All you have to do is say that you love me, and it will all be over. I promise." Sonic cursed under his breath. He looked at Chris dead in the eyes.

"No," said Sonic. Chris seemed surprised.

"No? Okay then, I warned you." Sonic closed his eyes as Chris charged at him, arms out wide.

"AAHHH!!" yelled Sonic as he quickly woke up from his bed. He looked around. He was in his room. In the Thorndyke mansion. "Oh, it was just a dream," said Sonic as he turned on his side.

"Go back to sleep honey," replied a voice which made Sonic freeze. He turned around to see Chris' naked body snuggled up against him.

The day after that, Sonic shot Chris in the face 26 times, regardless of the fact that he vowed never to use guns. Yep, it was that important.

So Chris died and everyone (even his parents) lived happily ever after. THE END!!!!!111!!!1


End file.
